Halloween Party
by RoDelta
Summary: Fête D'halloween organisé par la maison d'édition où travail Misaki, Usagi et Ijuuin. Misaki va les surprendre ! OUI je sais c'était pour halloween mais j'avais pas internet pour la poster donc commencer pas crier dans les commentaires ! SVP merci ! PS : l'image est de moi !


-Enfin terminé !

Misaki s'étira après une journée de travail épuisante. L'ex étudiant adorait son travail mais c'était parfois un peu dur de suivre le rythme. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, l'un de ses collègues l'appela :

-Hey, Takahashi attend !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui ya ?

-J'aimerai savoir si tu seras présent pour la soirée du 31 Octobre.

-Pourquoi il y a quelque chose de particulier ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu es nouveau ici, tu n'es donc pas au courant : tous les ans, la boite organise une soirée à thème. La prochaine sera pour Halloween, soirée costumée.

-Sérieux ? Si je n'ai rien, je viendrai.

-Donne-moi ta réponse demain, d'accord ?

-Aucun problème !

-Ah au fait, il y a un concours de costumes : le vainqueur peut demander importe lequel des livres de la maison et le directeur lui offrira pour le 1er prix !

-mmh … Intéressant !

L'homme tendit à Misaki une affiche de la soirée qu'il rangea dans son sac. Misaki lui sourit et quitta le bâtiment songeur. Cette fête, ce serai un bon moyen pour rencontrer ses collègues de boulot. En arrivant chez lui, il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. À 19h, Usagi descendit et s'installa à table. Il aperçut le sac de Misaki et l'affiche de la soirée d'halloween.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée, Usagi-san ?

-Comme toutes les autres. Tu as été invité à la soirée d'halloween ?

-Oui, j'irai d'ailleurs aider à préparer la salle avant la soirée, pourquoi tu y invité toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr, tout le monde l'est.

-Je vois.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Misaki se mit à la vaisselle ensuite, observé par Usagi, pensif, accoudé au frigo.

-Dit moi, as-tu une idée pour ton costume de soirée ? Demanda-t-il.

Misaki se stoppa : il n'y avait pas réfléchi et il n'avait pas vraiment de costume sous la main. Voyant les questions de son jeune amant, s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'attirant contre lui, lui chuchota :

-Moi, j'ai un costume tout trouvé pour toi …

00000000

Misaki s'écroula sur son bureau ! Usagi était chiant des fois : un lapin ! Il voulait qu'il se déguise en lapin ! À une soirée d'halloween ? Sérieusement ? Le brun était désespéré. Heureusement, la pause déjeunée lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir plus tranquillement. S'installant à une table, il ferma les yeux 2 minutes. Il ne pourra pas faire son lui-même, c'était sur : il maîtrisait les tâches ménagères mas pas la couture. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Une idée lui vint : il savait à qui faire appel ! Attrapant son portable, il chercha dans ses contacts la personne dont il avait besoin et lui envoya un texto.

De : Misaki

À : XXX

Objet : Besoin d'aide !

Message : « Salut, désolé pour se long silence radio ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission. Peux-tu m'aider ? »

Il rangea son portable.

La pause déjeuné allait bientôt se terminé qu'il reçut un texto.

De : XXX

À : Misaki

Objet : Challenge accepted XD !

Message : « Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t'aider mon grand ! Je passe te prendre ce soir à ton taffe ! Soit à l'heure ;) ! »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : il était sauvé ! L'après-midi se passa très rapidement et quand celle-ci toucha à sa fin, Misaki prit congé de ses supérieurs et sortit en courant du bâtiment, un sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur battant ! Son regard se posa sur la personne qui l'attendait : une jeune fille caucasienne, fine et élancée adossée à une grosse moto noire à chromes brillant. Sa longue chevelure arc-en-ciel contrastait avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse, digne d'une poupée. Son pantalon de cuir noir et son débardeur bleu nuit mettaient son corps en valeur. Sans parler de sa veste en cuir qui recouvrait le tout. Avec son casque sur les oreilles, la jeune fille semblait être coupée du monde mais la vérité était tout autre. En effet, lorsque Misaki s'approcha pour tenter de la faire sursauté, elle l'entendit venir :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas !

Se figeant, Misaki regarda son amie relever la tête et le dévisager de ses grands yeux roses.

-Content de te revoir Renbo ! Dit-il.

-Moi de même, mon grand ! Tient, attrape ça et grimpe, je crois qu'on a des choses à faire !

Misaki attrapa le casque qu'elle lui lança et après s'être équipé, ils partirent sur les chapeaux de roues ! Après 5 minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent chez Renbo. Un petit appartement tranquille en plein centre de la capitale. À la surprise de Misaki, il était bien ordonné, malgré les quelques restes de tissu qui traînaient un peu partout.

-Installe-toi, j'arrive. Dit-elle.

Misaki s'assit à la table base quand il entendit Renbo l'appeler.

-Tu veux boire quelque ? Lui demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Bière, soda, limonade, jus, flotte …

-Une limonade pour moi merci !

-ok, c'est tipar !

Elle revint avec : dans une main, une bouteille de limonade et une bouteille de bière et dans l'autre, un carnet et crayon. Elle décapsula les deux bouteilles et donna à Misaki celle de limonade.

-A la tienne Miki* !

-A la tienne Renbo !

Chacun prirent une bonne gorgée de leur boisson respective. Durant les premières minutes, ils parlèrent de leur quotidien en générale et du temps passé loin l'un de l'autre.

-Bon, alors comme ça tu as mission à me confier ?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

-D'accord, alors première chose, tu vas reprendre depuis le début que je comprenne la situation. Ensuite, on pourra discuter …

-Ok, donc voilà …

Renbo écouta religieusement le récit de Misaki. Elle ne le lâcher des yeux que pour prendre des notes sur son carnet. A la fin de l'histoire, Renbo garda le silence un moment :

-Donc, si je résumé, tu veux que je t'aide pour ton costume de la soirée d'halloween ?

-Oui, pitié, aide moi !

-Usagi veut que tu déguise en lapin, non ?

-Oui et ?

-Et bien il n'a pas précisé en quel lapin …

En comprenant qu'à moitié, Misaki la regarda mais il n'eut tellement le temps de faire autre. Renbo l'attrapa par le bras et l'éjecta dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à son tour et, lui tournant littéralement autour, elle lui prit toutes ses mensurations. Quand elle eut finit, Renbo s'écarta.

-Bon j'ai tout ! D'ici demain je t'envoie mes premières ébauches. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Bon, je te ramène ?

-Avec plaisir …

Chevauchant la moto de Renbo, ils mirent 10 minutes pour aller chez Misaki. Usagi qui arrivait à ce moment-là, les vis arrivée. De là où il était, il pouvait très bien les entendre :

-Merci encore pour ton aide.

-Mais de rien, mon grand ! Allé, rentre chez toi.

Misaki allé partir mais, retournant, il se jeta dans les bras de Renbo :

-Ça fait du bien de t'avoir revue : suki da, ane-chan ! **

D'abord surprise, Renbo sourie et lui rendit son étreinte :

-Je sais Miki. Suki da, otouto ! ***

Usagi, les regarda de loin. Il ne s'attendait pas ça : Takahiro lui avait parlé d'une petite fille qui jouait avec Misaki quand ils étaient enfants et qui est devenue une grande sœur de substitution à la mort de leurs parents. C'était elle ? Sans aucun doute ! Puis il vu Misaki se séparer de la jeune fille avant de rentra dans le bâtiment. Elle attendit quelque instant avant de repartir de son côté. Usagi remonta à l'appartement où Misaki faisait le dîner avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

-Misaki, ça va ?

-Bien sûr, Usagi-san, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Le sourire insouciant du brun le fit fondre. Sa joie se faisait sentir !

Le lendemain, Misaki se rendit à la maison d'édition comme tous les jours. A un détail près, son sourie de la veille ne s'était pas effacé. Toute la matinée, il accompli son travail avec ce même sourire. Ce n'est qu'à la pause, qu'il put comment souffler. Avant qu'il ne parte à la cafétéria, il regarda ses mails : un en particulier attira son regard !

De : Renbo

A : Misaki

Objet : Esquisse 1 !

Message : « Hello otouto !

Tu trouveras si joint la première ébauche de costume que j'ai prévue pour toi. Dit moi ce que tu en pense rapidement que je puisse me m'être au travail ou changer d'idée ! »

Misaki ouvrir le fichier joint et écarquilla les yeux. Le croquis en couleur était magnifique et lui plaisait énormément !

De : Misaki

A : Renbo

Objet : Re : Esquisse 1 !

Message : « Salut Ane-chan,

J'adore ce croquis, tu peux commencer quand tu veux ! »

Misaki sourie et alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres, une vois l'appela :

-Takahashi, comment vas-tu ?

-I… Ijuin-sensai ! Euh … je vais bien, merci ! Et vous ?

-Bien merci. Tu m'a l'air bien enjoué, y-a-t-il une raison à cela ?

-Oui, j'ai retrouvé ma grande sœur hier !

-Ta grande sœur ?

-Oui, ma grande sœur de cœur ! Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis longtemps. Elle va m'aider pour la soirée d'halloween.

-Alors on s'y retrouvera, j'y serai vers 18h10, j'aurais une réunion avant.

-D'accord, dans ce cas on s'y revoit là-bas.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop peur devant les autres !

-C'est moi qui vous ferai peur Ijuin-sensai !

Le mangaka ria avant que Misaki ne reprenne sa route vers la cafétéria sans remarquer le regard du mangaka sur lui.

000000

Les semaines passèrent. Bientôt la fin du mois d'Octobre arriva. Le 30 au matin Misaki déjà debout, finissait de bouclé son sac. Usagi sortit à ce moment-là de la chambre :

-Ah bonjour Usagi-san, tu te souvent que je passe la soirée et la journée de demain chez Renbo !

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure à la soirée !

-Oui c'est bon ! Aller, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard.

Aussitôt, Misaki franchie la porte de l'appartement. Durant la journée, les employés s'occupèrent surtout de la préparation de la salle, le buffet étant géré par un traiteur. Une fois la journée fini, tous purent partirent pour une petite journée de repos (car oui la maison d'édition leur offre la journée du 31 Octobre). Devant le bâtiment, Renbo attendait la sortie de Misaki pour le ramener chez elle. C'est au bout de 5 minutes sur le trottoir et 10 en moto, que les amis arrivèrent chez Renbo.

-Bon, comme tu le sais, j'ai fini ton costume.

-Oui, tu me l'a même fait essayer la dernière fois.

-Et bah justement, aujourd'hui on va régler le dernier gros détail qui manque à ton costume …

-Lequel ?

-Tes cheveux !

Misaki regarda Renbo : c'est vrai, elle lui avait dit qu'il faudrait changer leur couleur.

-Dit moi, tu es sur c'est obligé ?

-Et toi : tu veux surprendre Usagi-san et Ijuin-sensai, oui ou non ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Alors au travail …

000000

Le lendemain, 19h, la fête battée son plein. Tous les employés de maison étaient grimé de façon plus ou moins réussit. Pour le moment, seuls les costumes d'Usagi-san et Ijuin-sensai faisaient fureur. Le romancier était déguisé en Dr Stein de Soul Eater. Quant au mangaka, il avait opté pour un costume d'Alucard de Hellsing. Les hommes s'évitaient le plus possible mais surtout cherchaient Misaki des yeux. En effet, le brun n'avez pas était vu depuis le début de la soirée. Usagi pensait avoir l'avantage en connaissant le costume du brun mais impossible de le trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Akihiko ? lui demanda Isaka-san.

Usagi ne répondit rien.

-Je sais : tu cherches le gamin …

Usagi allait vraiment le tuer ce type. Oui il cherchait ! Alors dit moi où il est, lui cria-t-il mentalement. Isaka se rapprochera du romancier et lui chuchota :

-Écoute, tu m'as dit que le gamin serait déguisé en lapin. Le problème c'est que je n'ai vu personne avec le costume que tu m'as décrit...

Usagi voulut répliquer mais Isaka-san partit aussitôt vers la scène.

-Mes chers amis ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir tous réuni à l'occasion de nos fêtes à thèmes. Or, comme le veut la tradition : je vais pouvoir annoncer le nom des 3 meilleurs costumes chez ses demoiselles et chez messieurs !

Trois jeunes filles furent appelées pour la catégorie féminine : 1 auteur et 2 éditrices.

-Bien maintenant voici nos grands gagnants : en 3ème position, Ijuin-sensai avec son costume du vampire Alucard, très beaux pistolets !

Le mangaka monta sur scène, la foule était délire.

-A la 2ème place, Usami-sensei avec son costume du Dr Stein, mentions spéciale aux cicatrices !

La foule allait se transformé en marrée de fluide si Isaka-san n'avait pas enchaîné :

-Et à la 1ère place, et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un nouveau coiffée au poteau deux grandes vedettes : Misaki Takahashi !

Les deux auteurs se figèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne qui montait sur scène. La foule s'était tue, d'où la présence d'un silence de mort dans la pièce ! Son allure était calme et lent. Une petite taille, un corps fin couvert par un pantalon marron déchiré et un sweet à capuche entre l'ocre-jaune et le vert kaki, déchiré également par endroit et surmonté de deux oreilles de lapin de la même couleur toutes deux en piteuses état (pour l'une, il ne restait que la base de l'oreille !). Une silhouette à la fois fragile et étrangement robuste. Tous déglutir difficilement : le costume de Misaki mélangeait à merveille le sexy et l'horreur, donnant un résultat des plus perturbant ! En plus de ses vêtements, Misaki avait misé sur le maquillage pour avoir de l'effet : ses cheveux était doucement teintaient de blond et de vert qui, mélangé aux restes de ses mèches brunes, donnait un splendide dégradé morbide. Et son visage ! Malgré ses trais fins et mignon, avec son maquillage, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, de peur qu'il dévore nous vivant. Des effets de plaies ouvertes et saignantes étaient peint aux niveaux de ses yeux, de son nez et même de son cou (le dernier donnait presque l'impression que sa tête allait tomber si on la poussait trop fort !). Ses yeux, habituellement vertes et tendres, avaient laissé place à des iris grises, mécanique et sans vie, sur un fond noir très peu rassurant. Mais le pire, fut le maquillage de sa bouche et ses lèvres ! Il était tellement réaliste que de loin on aurait pu croire à de vraies mutilations ! En relief, un maquillage de joues fendues jusqu'aux oreilles, laissant voir une mâchoire prête à s'ouvrir, y était dessiné. À chaque fois que Misaki souriait, même tendrement, on ne voyait sur ses lèvres que le rictus mauvais d'un monstre tueur ! Ses lèvres, elles donnaient un air desséché à l'ensemble avec les nombreuses craquelures qui y avait. Son visage affichait un air satisfait, décuplé par son maquillage.

-Félicitation Misaki ! Tu seras donc la personne à battre l'année prochaine ! Je te donnerai ton prix demain !

Aussitôt la foule l'applaudie tous descendirent de la scène pour le reste de la soirée. Les deux rivaux voulurent attraper Misaki mais celui-ci s'était littéralement évaporé. Ou du moins presque : il avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regarde aux deux hommes. Un regarde qui voulait dire : attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez ! Prit au jeu, ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de ce lapin peu commun. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 min que les hommes se séparèrent pour chercher. Une aubaine ! Lorsqu'Usagi passa près des escaliers, une main lui saisit la manche et le traîna en dessous. Une main sur la bouche, le romancier ne pouvait parler !

-Chut! Tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être repéré !

Ils attendirent que le mangaka s'éloigne pour parler.

-Misaki, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais déguisé en lapin !

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-C'est pas tellement à ça que je pensais !

Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Misaki ! Assit sur les genoux d'Usagi, il se pencha vers lui et murmura ...

-Je m'en doute, Dr !

… Avant de l'embrasser. Usagi ne se fît pas prier pour répondre...

La porte de la chambre se ferma derrière eux. Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser de douce de la soirée. Plaquant Misaki contre le lit, Usagi reprit possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent d'elle-même sous le haut déchiré du brun, provoquant de doux frissons dans le corps de sa proie. Mais ce simple contact ne suffisait pas : il en voulait plus ! Il prit donc l'initiative de dévêtir son amant. Le tissu de son pantalon glissa du lit, le haut le rejoignit très vite. Soupirs, gémissements et cris retentissaient dans la chambre baignée de noir. Preuves éphémères d'une étreinte consommée.

Tout reprit son calme. Misaki, collé à Usagi, manquait de tomber de sommeil. Le romancier n'était pas en meilleur forme. Le plus grand lui jeta un regard et remarqua que son maquillage s'était quelque peu effacer durant leur ébat.

-Misaki ?

Pas réponse ! Caressant doucement le dos du brun, Usagi ne put que constater le sommeil de ce dernier. Soupirant, il le prit dans ses bras avant de glisser à son oreille ses quelques mots :

-Je tiens à avoir des réponses demain matin…

Le dit lendemain, Misaki était debout et déjà en train de faire le déjeuné. Usagi lui avait voulu traîner un peu au lit. Un son de vibreur parvient à ses oreilles. Attrapant son portable, il lut message qu'il venait de recevoir :

De : Numéro inconnu

A : Usami Akihiko

Objet : Explication !

Message : « Bonjour Usami-sensei,

Je suis la fille avec qui vous avez vu Misaki discuter, il y a un mois à peu près. Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour la joie que vous donnez à Misaki. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours était morose et triste (je pense que vous savez pourquoi vu que vous êtes ami avec son frère !). Mais quand je l'ai revue, il m'a paru transformer et joyeux : une attitude que je ne pensais plus revoir chez lui. Aussi je vous prierez de ne jamais lui briser le cœur : il risquerait de ne jamais s'en remettre ! Autre chose, vous trouverai ci-joint la photo de Misaki juste après sa transformation chez moi : je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être vous intéresser ^^ !

P.S : Si vous ne savez pas comment j'ai eu votre numéro : je ne vous le dirai pas ! Mais promis pas de harcèlement !

Ayano Manabe alias Renbo, la « grande sœur » de Misaki. »

Usagi ouvrir le fichier joint et manqua de s'étrangler ! Il finit par descendre dans la cuisine où Misaki était à la tâche. Son maquillage était complètement partit avec la douche qu'il s'était prise le matin même. Ses cheveux, désormais blond à mèches brunes, lui allait vraiment bien.

-Tu devrais garder les cheveux blonds plus longtemps, ça change ! déclara Usagi en passant ses bras autours des hanches de Misaki.

-Tu crois ? Je comptais allait demander à Ane-chan de me les reteindre en brun mais si tu aimes comme ça alors, pourquoi pas !

Usagi ne put résister et captura les lèvres du plus jeune. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il rencontre cette jeune fille : ils pourraient vraiment s'entendre !

00000000

* Miki : diminutif de Misaki (créer par Renbo) qui bizarrement veut dire « espoir » (promis j'ai pas fait exprès ^^)

** suki da, ane-chan : je t'aime, grande sœur !

*** suki da, otouto : je t'aime, petit frère !

000000000

Post-scriptum :

Moi : et voilà ! C'est fini !

Misaki : Hey, pourquoi tu t'es rajouter dans l'histoire et depuis quand t'es ma « grande sœur » ?

Moi : d'une, parce que je fais ce que je veux, et de deux, on a bien le droit de rêver, merde !

Usagi : J'ai adoré du début à la fin ! J'attends le prochain !

Moi : Dès que j'ai une bonne idée en tête, je vous le fait savoir !

Misaki : je n'en doute pas malheureusement !

Usagi : par contre j'ai une réclamation à faire : pourquoi de lemon ?

Moi : la réponse est très simple : parce que je ne sais pas encore les écrire ! Donc patience !

Misaki : Bon les gens des reviews please !


End file.
